Together Forever
by Silver Wolf1
Summary: Heres the sequel to Shooting Stars. It's a Irvine/Selphie, so enjoy!


Final Fantasy 8 Like I said before, the characters and places in this fanfic aren't mine. They belong to Squaresoft. I'm using them in this fanfic because I like Final Fantasy 8. Secondly, a couple of friends of mine by the name of Dreamweaver and Nightmare helped me work on this story. This is our second attempt at a fanfic. And like before, we hope you like the story. Email any and all comments (even burns) to **[Silver_Wolf1_99@yahoo.com][1]**

Now on with the story. 

***************************************************************************

Together...Forever

(sequel to Shooting Stars)

Prologue

"Selphie, dang it all! You need to go to the infirmary and get checked out. You're burning up with fever. Plus you look like you are about to keel over any second," Irvine told her. _She is the most exasperating woman!_ he thought with a worried glare her way. _Beautiful and stubborn. What a combination. No wonder I love her._ Swallowing painfully, Selphie glared back at him. "I'm fine!" she croaked. _Meddling pig!_ she thought. They had just returned from a mission and it was apparent the something was wrong with Selphie.

"Selphie stop," Irvine said as he grabbed her arm. Selphie looked at him the at his hand where he held her arm then back at him. He let go. "Selphie please. I'm worried about you. You need to see a doctor," Irvine said. He was really concerned. Especially after what had happened on the mission.

Just then they over heard two cadets talking about the "new" instructor. "Man! Instructor Squall sure is tough." the one said. "Yeah, but he's fare. You were trying to push the issue," the other said.

"I was only trying to get him to lighten up. Jeez! You would have thought I had committed a crime."

"Man, you are stupid! Don't you know who he is?!"

"Yeah, the new gunblade instructor. DUH!"

"Not just that idiot! But he was the leader of the mission that took out Ultimeca! He's not just good, he's the best!"

"I'm a dead man."

"Duh!"

Selphie blinked and looked at an equally surprised Irvine. "Squall, an instructor?" she whispered confused. "Hey cadet. Where can I find Instructor Squall?" Irvine asked. "He was heading into the cafeteria just a few minutes ago," the cadet answered before hurrying away. Selphie took off with Irvine trying to catch up. "Selphie! Come back here!" he yelled as she turned toward the cafeteria. _Confounded, stubborn, beautiful woman._ he chuckled to himself, _Lord. Ya gotta love her...I know I do._

Chapter 1

Dr. Kadowaki looked up from her desk as Irvine carried Selphie into the infirmary. "Irvine, what's wrong with Selphie?" the doctor asked. He looked at her and said, "She's stubborn, exasperating, and sick as the day is long." _And beautiful to, _he thought to himself. "He's and overgrown, gun slinging, meddling pig that needs to mind his own business," Selphie croaked as Irvine set her down.

"You don't sound to good Selphie," Dr. Kadowaki said. Selphie turned to look at Irvine and whispered, "I'm ---fine." She placed a hand on his chest as the room started to spin. Irvine carefully picked Selphie up in his arms as the doctor quickly walked over and placed her hand on Selphie's forehead. "She's burning up," the doctor said.

"W-What do you want me to do?" he asked with a shaky voice. "Put her down on the cot in the next room," the doctor said as she picked up her med bag. He did as instructed and knelt down beside the cot. "Is there anything I could do to help? he asked as the doctor walked in. "Go get some rest the report to Quistis," the doctor said as she checked Selphie's pulse.

"Ok," he said quietly and stood up. As he left the infirmary, he began thinking about what the doctor said. "'Get some rest.' Ha! not until I found out what's wrong with Selphie," he mumbled worriedly. A bench had been placed near the entrance to the infirmary. He sat down with a sigh and closed his eyes. _Well, maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt,_ he thought as he pulled his hat down over his eyes.

Chapter 2

A gentle tapping on Irvine's shoulder woke him a few hours later. He slowly opened his eyes and leaned his head back. "Quistis? Is that you?" he asked. "Guess again, cowboy," Zell said as he took Irvine's hat. "Hey Zell. What's up" Irvine asked.

"That's what I would like to know," Quistis said. Irvine looked to his right and smiled. "Hi Quistis. i was going to come and see you," he said as he rubbed his eyes. Zell sat dow on the bench and said, "if you don't mind me saying so, you look like you've been through crap." Irvine sighed as he got to his feet.

"I feel like it. Does anyone know what time it is?" he asked. Zell and Quistis exchanged a look then Zell said, "It's ten o'clock, pal." "Oh man. I guess it's to late to check on Selphie tonight," Irvine commented as he stretched. "Uh, Irvine," Quistis said quietly as she laid her hand on his arm, It's ten o'clock in the morning." "What?!?" "Oh man. you really are wiped! What time did you set down her any way?" Zell asked. "Two o'clock yesterday afternoon. I think," Irvine said, looking confused.

"Just how much sleep have you had recently, Irvine?" Quistis asked. he sighed and said, "I haven't slept since Selphie and i finished the mission." He started walking towards the infirmary as the thought, _Which was three days ago._ "So what all happened on the mission?" Quistis asked as she walked with him. They walked into the infirmary as he said, "I don't want to talk about it right now. Ok?"

He sat down in a empty chair and sighed. "So what's been going on sense I left?" he asked. Quistis leaned against a wall as she said, "I'll tell you only if you tell me how the mission went. Deal?" He looked at her for a few minutes then said, "We were hired to help baby-sit some high raking officials that were on vacation up near Trabia. Everything was going good, until we got jumped by a couple of blue dragons."

"Was everyone all right?" Quistis asked. he rubbed his eyes again as he said, "I was able to take out one of them, but to me it looked like Selphie needed my help. She had gotten on the back of the other one and looped the chain of her nunchaku around its neck." A tear rolled down his neck as the doctor walked in and said, "Morning Irvine, Quistis. you look a little better today then when I saw you yesterday Irvine. Did you finally get some rest?" "A little. How's Selphie, doc?" Irvine asked concerned. "She's fine. Just a cold and a small scrape from the run in with that blue dragon," the doc replied.

_Blue dragon, more like my bullet, _he thought with a sinking feeling in his heart. "Can we see her Doc? Quistis asked right then. "Sure, this way," the Doctor turned toward the hallway leading to the patients wing. Irvine started backing towards the door. Quistis asked if he was coming. He replied, "She doesn't want to see me." As he turned and walked out the door, he quietly murmured, "ever again," to himself as he headed for his room to pack.

Chapter 3

Selphie looked at Quistis and said, "He said what?" Before anyone could stop her, she left the infirmary and quickly made her way to Irvine's room. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked as she stormed into his room. Irvine looked up from his packing and saw her standing in the middle of the room. Hands fisted on her hips, eyes blazing with anger, daring him to put her off. _Uh-oh, _he thought, _I just hope she doesn't hate me to bad._

Looking back down at his duffle bag, all he said was a very quiet, "Leaving."

"Just like that?"

"Yup."

"No explanations?"

"You know why."

"Not even a good bye, huh?"

"I didn't think th-"

"THAT'S RIGHT! You didn't think!" she exploded.

Irvine stood there in Silence. Selphie started pacing the room ranting and raving at him. _I know she must hate me,_ he thought, _but I sure am going to miss her. _"Pig-headed, obstinate, self centered," she croaked. _I can't tell her how I feel about her. She'd only laugh, _he thought as he started to turn back to his packing. Picking up a pillow, she hit him as hard as she could with it. "Listen to me when I'm yelling at you."

"Why? I'm going to hear it from the others" he said. "What are talking about?" she asked. He continued packing as he said, "The others are going to tell me the same thing once they find out I'm leaving." Standing toe-to-toe with him, Selphie took a tighter grip on the pillow and said, "Oh really? And just how many others are going to tell you that-" A hand came up to cover her mouth as she stopped in mid-sentence. Irvine slowly picked up his hat from the floor never taking his eyes off Selphie as he asked, "Tell me what, Selphie?"

"They think your an idiot for leaving," she said, dropping her hand as she turned and looked at the door. He sighed after a few minutes the said, "Oh. That's what I thought." Turning toward her, he said to her back, "Give them a week, tops, and no one will even remember who I was or that I was even here." Selphie turned to face him as she yelled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If I had been killed on that mission, nobody here would've noticed or even cared," he said as he went back to packing. A tear rolled down her cheek as she said, "You're wrong. I know one person that cares about you." He gave her a puzzled look as he asked, "Who?" She looked at the floor and said in a whisper, "Me." Irvine stood in silence as he thought, _She actually cares...about me?_

He reached out and tilted her face up with his finger tips. His palm cradled her cheek as his thumb wiped away a tear. Her eyes slowly rested on his. "W-What are you doing?" she croaked. His other hand came up to cradle her other as he said, "Something I may get hit for." Selphie smiled and said, "That depends on what you plan on doing.?

His lips tilted up in a soft smile. He leaned towards her then stopped a scant inch away from her lips. Her lips parted as she held her breathe. His eyes were transfixed as her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. "I'm going to kiss you Selphie. Now."

He closed the distance and softly placed his lips upon hers. She sighed and leaned forward into his kiss. Her arms came up to encircle his neck. Irvine dove his fingers deep into her hair and pulled her close. Selphie tilted her head slightly and Irvine gathered his control and pulled his lips away from her soft mouth.

He rested his forehead on hers. "Wow," she whispered, closing her eyes. "You can say that again," Irvine let out in a rush. He dragged in deep breath, kissing her forehead softly. "Wow," Selphie whispered again. They chuckled and shared another kiss.

"Are you still planing to quit?" she asked, looking up into his eyes. "I don't know," he said with a sigh. Selphie rested her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What do you mean you don't know? If you don't know, then why are you packing Either you are or you aren't. What's going on in the head of yours? Please, talk to me," she pleaded, rolling her head back and forth, "Help me understand." He began to mindlessly stroke her back, gathering his nerve and voice.

"Honey, it wasn't a blue dragon that gave you scrape on your right side," he began thickly, "It was caused by a bullet." He took a breath and placed a hand over her open mouth to stop her from interrupting. "A bullet that I fired." "What? No it wasn't. I got scrapped long before you fired," she told him. "Selphie, you don't have to try and protect me. I know what happened," he told her, his voice ragged with emotion.

He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her forehead. He pressed his lips to hers again for a brief moment before continuing. "Don't you get it? I almost destroyed the only person in this world that means anything to me." Selphie stood there, shocked, not able to say a word. "Selphie, I love you more then anything or anyone. If I stay here...if we unfortunately wind up on another mission together...Sweetheart, I'd rather die then to ever have any harm come to you. I'm so afraid that in trying to keep you safe, that the next time I might hurt you or even worse." Turning away from her to hide the tears, Irvine walked over and continued packing.

"Just remember that at one time I did one thing right," he said quietly. Hanging his head, he told her, "You better go so I can finish packing." Selphie was stunned. That was the most she had heard him speak sense the mission. The Mission. He honestly thought he had shot her!

Suddenly Grabbed the pillow off Irvine's bed and hit him. The blow caught him off guard and he toppled to the bed. "What the-!" he yelled as he hit the floor. Before he knew what was happening, Selphie was sitting on his stomach hitting him over the head with a pillow. "Irvine you are the most stubborn, egotistic, macho jerk!!

"You can't handle it if I get hurt? What about when you get hurt? Huh?!? Oh and here's the 411 on my scrape. I got it long before you shot that stupid blue dragon in the tail." Irvine stared up at Selphie.

He sat on his stomach clutching his pillow with tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, she punched him in the chest shouting, "You idiot, it would be darn near impossible to get hit on the right when you shot the dragon on the left!" Stunned, Irvine reached up to wipe a tear from her face. Selphie swatted his hand away and jumped up. Panting, she told him as she backed towards the door, "As for hurting me, you couldn't hurt anymore then you already have."

Crying she turned to walk out. Looking back over her shoulder, she quietly said, "You broke my heart." With a sob, she ran from his room.

Chapter 4

Selphie walked into the cafeteria the next day with a heavy heart and red puffy eyes. She had cried herself to sleep and spent most of the day in her room. His words had hurt the most, but only time would heal those wounds. She sat down in at the table in the farthest and darkest corner as she thought, _Just leave me alone today, ok everyone?_ She looked at the entrance and saw Irvine enter with his arm in a sling. He eyes again filling with tears at the sight of him.

_What did he do now?_ she thought as she wiped the moisture from her cheeks. He walked over to where she was sitting. "Can we talk?" she asked quietly. She looked at him, her eyes not meeting his and said, "There's nothing more to talk about." He sighed and said, "Then I guess history is repeating." He turned to walked away, but felt Selphie's hand on his arm as she said, "What do you mean 'history's repeating?'"

Irvine sighed as he sat down and said, "A friend of mine was on a mission like the one we were on. Everything that happened on our mission happened on his. Except he actually shot his partner." A tear rolled down his cheek as Selphie asked," Was his partner ok?" He wiped his cheek and said, "No, his partner died."

She gasped as she said, "Oh no." "In my friends attempt to save his partner, the bullet went completely through the dragon and through his partner. Killing his partner instantly. They proved is wasn't his fault. A snow lion came out of the brush and hit him from behind, knocking his aim off right as he fired."

Tears were streaming down both their faces as Selphie took his hand in hers. Irvine took a deep breath and wiping the tears from his face, he continued. "It completely destroyed my friend. He just couldn't live with what had happened. They hadn't even been back 24 hours when he...he..." Irvine had to take another deep breath and cleared his throat before he quietly said, "Took his life."

"How long had you two been friends?" she asked after a few minutes. he wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "The two of us grew up like...brothers. He...was the first person at G-Galbidia that actually welcomed me there." Selphie looked down at the table as she said, "I'm sorry." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and said, "It's ok. Nobody here really knows about my past, because I won't talk about it."

She returned his squeeze and said , "How did you hurt yourself?" he gave a weak smile and said, "Well, after you left yesterday. I...um...punched a wall and I kinda jammed my elbow and broke hand at the same time." Selphie let go of his hand as she asked, "Did you do that because of what I said?" He quickly took her hand in his and said, "Now don't you start acting like I was yesterday, all right? It wasn't your fault, it was mine." "What?" she asked.

"Selphie, you were right. I wasn't thinking. After you left yesterday, I started thinking about my actions over the past few days and...I've been a jerk.," he said with a heavy sigh. She looked into his eyes and said, "Don't be so hard on yourself. Some people act like jerks constantly and never even know it." He smiled and said, "Yeah, I know. But I'm really sorry about what I said before and i hope we can still be friends."

She stood up as she said, "I accept your apology, Irvine. But as far as staying friends, I'm afraid I can't do that." "Why not?" he asked. She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as she said, "Because there are something's I don't want to do with someone who's just a friend." He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Like what kind of things?"

"Well, let think. Hmmmmmm. I think there was something that had to do with two pairs of lips, I think," she said and kissed him. After a few minutes, she reluctantly broke broke the kiss and asked, "Do you still plan on leaving?" He smiled as he asked, "Are you?" "Not that I'm aware of...why?" "The I guess we aren't leaving here until wither you say so or Cid does. Unless you want me to leave." Irvine looked up at her from under the brim of his hat. Selphie smiled into his eyes.

Before she could answer, Zell came walking up. "Hey Irvine! Oh, hi Selphie. You're going to miss you train if you don't get a move on." Laughing, he looked from one to the other then said, "Oh I get it! Just saying bye, huh? Well I'll leave you two alone." Still chuckling, Zell walked away.

"Miss you train?!?" Selphie asked, turning to stare at Irvine. "Now Selphie. It's not what you're thinking," he said. Jumping up from his lap, Selphie spun around and repeated, "Miss you train? Not what I'm thinking?!?" She stormed, "You have NO idea what I'm thinking." "Selphie, please listen to me," he pleaded, "Cid ordered me to take a vacation. That's all! I had decided to ask you to go with me and if not I was going to stay here with you."

"I don't remember anyone asking me to go on vacation," she said, crossing her arms. In one smooth motion, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, I'm asking you," he said as he looked into her eyes. She smiled as she said, "Give me one good reason I should go with you." He pressed his lips to hers in a deeply passionate kiss and held her tight.

Her eyes widen in surprise for a brief second, then slowly closed as an excited spark shot threw her body. _Good reason, _she thought. He slowly broke the kiss and smiled as she laid her head against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled as she said, "Answer me one question." "Anything love, anything," he told her as he held her close and laid his cheek on the top of her head. "What time does our train leave?"

Chapter 5

"Selphie, wake up," Irvine said as he nudged her shoulder. She moaned and rolled onto her back. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," he said and kissed her. Selphie slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Morning handsome."

He smiled and said, "Morning beautiful and Happy Valentines day." She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Happy Valentines Day sweetheart. Uh, Irvine. I've got question." Giving her a quick kiss on the nose and a hug he said, "Anything." "Just how did you get in here?"

"What do you mean, angel?" he asked innocently. Shoving him off the side of the bed she demanded, "Just exactly what I said! How did you get in here?" "Oh that," he chuckled nervously, "The door was unlocked. Ya know Selphie, you really should lock your door at ni-" "Don't EVEN try that one!" she stormed jumping up to stand in the middle of her bed. Looking down at him where he sat on the floor, she crossed her arms and said, "Try again and this time, I want the truth." Suddenly realizing what she was wearing, she grabbed her blanket and quickly wrapped it around herself. "And stop staring at me like that!"

Trying desperately to do as she said, he ducked his head, took a deep breath and said, "Ok. Ok." Sighing, he peeked up from under his hat brim. "I, uh, well I...um, sorta well, picked the lock." "You WHAT!?!" she screeched, grabbing a pillow and hitting him in the head as she jumped off the bed. He laughed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down to the floor. She gasped and reached for the pillow with her other hand, unconsciously letting go oft the blanket.

She wiggled, trying to get her hand lose. Irvine grabbed her other hand and rolled her onto her back. "Now, now pumpkin. Temper, temper," Irvine said. "Irvine you-you. Let me go this instant before you really get me upset," Selphie cried out in frustration while wiggling her body, trying to get free. "Selphie, I think you should hold still," Irvine answered thickly. "I will not hold still! Get off me you-"

Irvine pressed his lips hard against hers. Selphie whimpered and stopped wiggling, he pulled her wrist above her head, holding them loosely as he deepened the kiss. His hand trailing down her arm and stopping at her waist. The broke apart breathing deeply. "I picked the look to serve you breakfast and give you your present," he said. Selphie blushed softly as she said, "I'm sorry." "For what?" "Hitting you with the pillow."

Irvine grinned wickedly as he said, "Well, if you didn't, I don't think we would be in this, um, predicament." "Predicament? I don't think so. Now let me up, I want to get your resent." She smiled and wiggled slightly. "You mean you pj's aren't my present? I think it was what I was wishing for." "Why you ! Let me Up!" "Not until I get another kiss," Irvine pouted.

"Okay, one little one," Selphie grumbled and pursed her lips and closed her eyes. Irvine lowered his head and placed a small kiss on her cheek before letting his lips slide down to her ear. He gently nipped her earlobe before trailing light kisses down her neck and jaw line. his teeth nipped her lower lip before pressing his lips full on hers. Selphie gasped and he took his opportunity and deepened the kiss. She moaned and Irvine tore his mouth away, breathing heavily.

"I," he stopped for another quick kiss and to clear his throat. "I think I ought to let you up before this 'little' kiss turns into something bigger." Selphie could only stare up at him with wide eyes. Irvine reluctantly moved off her body and pulled her into a standing position before him. He ran his hands over her shoulders and arms to hold her close before leaning over to pick up her blanket. He stepped back and ever so slowly wrapped it around her.

She slowly sat down on her bed and sighed. "Now, are you ready for your present?" he asked as he looked at her. "Y-You mean that there's more?" she asked with a shaky voice. He kissed her forehead and said, "A little bit, but I'll give it to you after breakfast." She smiled as she whispered, "Ok."

He cradled her cheek in his hand as he said, "I love you Selphie." She turned her head to place a kiss on his palm and said, "I love you too, Irvine." He reached over and picked a tray off her desk in her room. "Let me guess. Cafeteria food for breakfast?" she asked. He sat the tray down next to her and said, "Not today, angel. Sense it's Valentine's day, i thought you might like a home made breakfast."

"Thanks Irvine, she said with a smile. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and said, "You can thank me after you eat. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some errands to run. So, I'll see you later, ok?" He got to his feet as she smiled and said, "Ok."

he kissed her once more then started to leave the room as he said, "Then, I'll see you later, hon . Bye." "Bye," she said smiling. As she watched him leave, she thought, _My, my, my. Love those back pockets._

Chapter 6

Irvine sat down in the cafeteria and sighed. He had finished his errands before lunch, which meant more time to spend with Selphie. The more he thought about her, the more relaxed he felt. _Selphie is going to flip when she sees what I got her, _he thought as imagined the look on her face when he gave it to her. He looked up with a smile on his face and saw Quistis staring at him.

"An interesting thing happened this morning," Quistis said as she joined him at the table, "It seems that two SeeD's where making quite a racket earlier. Is there something I should be aware of?" Irvine just grinned and shook his head. "Well...all right. Then I can safely say that you and Selphie haven't exchanged gifts yet. Right?" Quistis asked him, returning his grin.

"Then do you mind me asking what exactly did you get her?" she asked. he looked around to make sure Selphie wasn't around the motioned Quistis to come closer. She leaned forward as he pulled a small velvet covered box out of his jacket pocket and said, "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone, that includes Selphie." She smiled and said, "I promise." "Ok," he took a deep breath the said, "I got her a two karat diamond engagement ring."

"Engagement ring-Wait a minute. You mean?" she asked excitedly. He nodded as he opened the box and showed her the ring. "I'm going to ask her to marry me," he said smiling. "Well, it's about time you asked her," Zell said as he sat down, causing both Irvine and Quistis to jump. "Don't do that!" Quistis yelled as she punched Zell in the shoulder. "Ow! What did I do?" Zell squawked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Chicken-wuss. I didn't hit you that hard," Quistis retorted. Irvine just shook his head. Zell and Quistis bickered back and forth for a few more minutes. Chuckling, Irvine suddenly stood up and said, "Well, I've got to be going. So, I'll talk to you guys later." After taking a few steps, he turned back to his friends.

They were stilling arguing good naturedly. "Oh, by the way," Irvine said smiling as they both looked up, "Zell, when are you going to admit that you have the hots for Quistis and ask her out?" Both Zell and Quistis stopped dead and stared at Irvine. Laughing, he touched the brim of his hat saying "Later" and walked away as Zell jumped up sputtering incoherently. Quistis left.

As he walked out of the cafeteria, he saw Selphie walking towards him. _It's now or never, _he thought as he took a deep breath. "Hey stranger. You married yet?" he asked jokingly. Selphie grinned back and said, "Nope. Why, are you asking?" Irvine pulled her into his arms for a quick kiss and said, "Actually...Yeah, I am. That is, if you'll have me." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small velvet box.

Dropping down on one knee, he opened the box. Selphie's eyes went wide and filled with tears. Looking up at her, he took her hand in his as he told her, "Selphie, my heart, I've loved you sense we were children together at Matrons. After I was adopted I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Sighing, he continued, "Selphie you would make me the happiest man alive if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife. Please sweetheart, I love you with all my heart."

_Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!_ her mind screamed. She looked into his eyes and found herself saying, "I-I don't know." After a few seconds, her slowly got to his feet and closed the box. A tear rolled down her cheek as she said, "Irvine, I'm sorry. I love you with all my heart, I really do. It's just that..." He took her hands in his and said, "You don't know if your ready or not. That's why I want you to take all the time you need to decide." he kissed her forehead as he thought, _I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer.___

With a sad sigh, he held her close for a few minutes then said, "I've got to go see Cid, angel. Will you have dinner with me tonight?" "All right," she said as she wiped the tears from her cheek. "Don't cry angel. I understand," he said," I'll pick you up at 5:30, ok?" Sniffling, Selphie tried to smile as she said, "Ok, 5:30." Giving her a quick kiss and a hug, Irvine turned and walked toward the elevator. Selphie stood and watched him walk away with tears steaming down her face. _What have I done?!?_ flashed through her mind as she suddenly spun and ran for her room.

Chapter 7

Selphie looked at the clock in her room and sighed. _He's late, _she thought. It was pushing six o'clock and Irvine hadn't shown up yet. _I wonder what's taking him so long. He's probably just running._ A strange emptiness filled her as her gaze fell upon the jacket she had gotten him.

_Then again, he may be in the infirmary because he's hurt. _She shook her head as she said, "No! That would never happen to him!" She suddenly stopped. "Would it?" _Jeez! I'm losing it, _she thought, _Talk about being paranoid. Next thing you know I'll be talking to myself. _Flopping into a chair, she looked at the ceiling and smiling said, "Oh brother."

Chapter 8

Irvine hurried down the hall as the clock struck eight. _Oh crap. Selphie's going to kill me for being this late, _he thought. As he walked into the dormitory, he saw Quistis and Zell talking. "That is the last time I let Cid talk me into running one of his errands," he growled.

Suddenly, he realized that neither Zell or Quistis had noticed him. Plus Zell had his back toward him. _Hmmm, now this looks promising._ Chuckling to himself, he deliberately bumped into Zell , sending him into Quistis in a very close encounter. Speeding away, he called back over his shoulder laughing, "Hey Zell, I'm glad you took my advise. See you later!" "Irvine!" Zell hollered after him, "You're a dead man!" Quistis punched Zell in the arm and yelled at Irvine's retreating form, "Just you wait Irvine Kinneas! I'll get you yet!"

He smiled as he walked up to Selphie's room. _She's either going to kill me for being late or for letting Cid talk me into doing something he should have done. _He knocked on her door and took a deep breath. _Please don't be mad. Please.___

Selphie through open the door, a bucket of ice in her hand. her scowl telling her mood more then any words could. She Stepped forward grabbing his belt bucket, dumping the ice down the front of his pants, turning his smile into a shocked gasp. She slammed the door closed while Irvine hopped around, trying to dislodge the ice.

"Selphie, open the door," he pounded on the door. "I'm sorry I'm late. But I can explain why I'm late." he took his hat off and tossed it on the floor. He rested his forehead on the door. "Please Selphie," he said softly, tracing her name on the door. "Just please let me explain. you should know that I love you too much to stay away from you on my own free will."

Irvine turned and picked up his hat and settled it on his head. He was going to stand al night at her door until she would listen to him. he leaned up against the door, sighing he shook his head. "Selphie, Selphie, Selphie. If Cid had just taken care of his own problems himself, i could have' been here. I would have been able to take you into my arms and tell you just how much I love you Selphie I-Ahhhh!" His sentence was cut off be the door opening up behind him and the quick thump on the floor. he looked up into Selphie's tear streaked face.

She smiled, not bothering with her tears. "I love you too, Irvine," she sniffed, throwing herself onto his chest. "I love you so much." Selphie rained kisses over his face. Irvine chuckled , wrapping one arm around her waist and his other hand diving deeply into her hair, deepening the kiss. His hand caressed her hip then slid to gently squeeze her bottom.

"Geez you two, get a room before all of Balamb comes to watch," Zell called out. Irvine and Selphie jerked apart and looked towards the sounds of laughter. Zell, Quistis, Rinoa, and Squall all stood a few feet away from the star crossed lovers on the floor. Irvine rolled Selphie over and grinned at her. "Mind your own business," Irvine called as he kicked the door closed on the peel of uncontrolled laughter.

"Now, where were we?" he asked with a grin, settling his lips over hers again. Selphie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke off the kiss with a quick slap on his bottom. "Hey! What was that for?" Irvine squawked. "That was punishment for being late," she replied.

Irvine chuckled and wiggled his hips. "Hmmm, I kinda liked it. Maybe I should be late me often," he teased earning another swat on the rump. "If you do, you'll get even more ice down your pants," Selphie said, accepting his hand to help her up. Irvine pulled her close once again. "Yeah, well it didn't help me with over heating." She smiled. "I'm glad." She lifted her lips again for a kiss, giggling again when he growled.

"I think you need to sit down and tell me what kept you away from me for so long, and so we won't have to get a room," Selphie explained, turning around and received a swat on her bottom. "Hey! Now what was that for?" "For being so hot and sexy. Now lets sit down." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down on his lap. "I think this is my favorite spot for both of us," Selphie said as she sighed and snuggled into Irvine's arms. "This is my favorite spot for both of us too, except I think your lips should be on mine."

His progress was stopped by her hand. "Uh-uh, you tell me why you were late or I will give you another ice bath." Selphie grinned wickedly. Irvine took of his hat as he said, "I let Cid talk me into running an errand for him." She looked at him and asked, "Didn't you tell him we had plans tonight?" He nodded and said, "Yeah, I did. I told him we were going to have dinner together. So he asked if I was going to go to Balamb to pick up some flowers for you and I said I might. Well, I thought I would be nice and asked if he wanted me to get some for Matron"

She placed a finger on his lips silencing him as she said, "Instead of flowers, he asked yo to pick up a package." He kissed her finger and said, "That's when the trouble started." She laid her head against his shoulder as she said, "I'm afraid to ask how bad." He sighed and said, "On the way back my car had a flat, I jumped while changing it, the engine blew up so I had to walk back, I got jumped again, and when I finally got back, it was pushing eight. I would've been here sooner, But I stopped at my room long enough to get a quick shower and change. My duster got shredded and that thing ate my hat. I was a mess."

"oh, poor baby," she murmured, snuggling closer. "I thought you're looked different." Kissing his cheek, she suddenly stood up. "Now if you will order in something for us to eat, I'll get your present."

Chapter 9

Selphie leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I don't know about you, but I'm stuffed," Irvine said smiling. She smiled and said, "Too stuffed for your gift?" Reaching for her, he said, "Never." Dodging out of reach, she grabbed up a big box. "Hey!" Irvine yelled as, laughing, she ducked into the bedroom, quickly closing the door behind her. "I'll be out in a minute," he said.

_Hmmm,_ he thought smiling widely, _this is getting very interesting. Very interesting indeed. Oh yeah. _"Are you ready?" Selphie called from the other side of the door. "Oh yeah," he called back. Irvine was sitting on the couch when she peeked out the door. _He is so handsome, _she thought as she leaned against the door.

She had had a lot of time to think, and worry, while she waited today. _What would I do if I ever lost him?_ Startled by her own thought, she suddenly knew the answer to his earlier question. Quickly, she found a piece of paper and a pen. "I'm waiting darling," Irvine called. Stuffing the note into the pocket of his new duster, she called back, "Here I come." With a sexy secret smile she opened the bedroom door and stepped into the living room.

Irvine sat there in silence and stared at her. "What do you think?" she asked as she turned around. "I love it, especially the ribbon," he said smiling. _But what's with the duster?_ he thought. "I hope it fits," Selphie said smiling shyly, "If not you can take it back and get the right size."

_Take it...? Huh!?! _he thought. Looking totally confused, he asked, "Darling, what are you talking about? If what doesn't fit?" Selphie blinked then said, "The duster of course." As if a light suddenly went on in her head, her eyes grew large. Trying not to laugh she looked at Irvine and blushed. "What were you thinking I meant?"

He blushed as he said, "You don't want to know." She took the duster off to reveal a T-shirt and blue jeans then handed him it of him. "Get your mind out of the gutter and tell if it fits," she said as he got up and tried on the duster. It was a perfect fit. "How did you know I needed a new one angel?" he asked with a broad grin.

Selphie just smiled at him and winked. Are the sleeves long enough?" she asked innocently, "How about the pockets? Are they right?" "The sleeves are perfect and so are the...pockets?" Irvine reached into the side pocket of the new duster. His fingers suddenly touched the note she had placed there.

"Angel, what's this in my pocket?" Irvine inquired softly. "Look and see." Irvine pulled the note from his pocket. With a quizzical look at Selphie, he unfolded the pink paper. As he read the note, he started to smile. "Selphie, love,...does this mean what I think, no, what I hope it means?" he asked softly, hopefully.

_Oh, please lord. Please let this be real! _he silently pleaded from his heart. Selphie slowly held up her left hand. There on her ring finger was the engagement ring he had bought for her. "Yes. Um, that is, if you still want me,' Selphie told him hesitantly. "Still want you?!? Oh sweetheart. With all my heart I want you," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

Kissing her tenderly he told her, "For all time. For all my, forever and a day." He kisses her again. "For all eternity, Selphie. I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love in her heart. He returned the kiss with the same feeling.

They slowly broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes. She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "Thank you." He kissed her forehead as he asked, "For what?" "For being patient," she sighed and closed her eyes. He smiled and said, "You're welcome, my love. You're welcome."

Epilogue...

Irvine looked at Selphie from across the room and sighed. She was in a discussion with Rinoa, Quistis, and Matron. _I wonder what they're talking about,_ he thought. "Congratulations Irvine," Squall said as he patted Irvine on the back. Irvine smiled and said, "Thanks Squall. I guess I'll be hearing that for the next couple of hours, huh?"

Squall smiled as he said, "The only one you won't hear that from is Cid. I bet him 500 gil you'd get married before Zell." Both men laughed as they saw Cid across the room talking to Zell. "We really are the luckiest men on earth Squall," Irvine quietly stated as they watched their wives approach. "Yeah, buddy, we sure are," Squall agreed. Reaching their husbands they gave them a kiss.

"What's up you two?" Rinoa asked smiling. "We were just talking about how lucky we are to be married to the two most beautiful women in the world," Irvine said hugging Selphie close. "You got that right," Squall said, giving Rinoa a kiss. "And don't you ever forget it either guys!" Rinoa laughingly poked Squall in the ribs with her elbow.

The four of them stood and talked for a while. Shortly before it was time for Selphie and Irvine to leave, Squall asked where they were going for their honeymoon. "We haven't decided yet," Selphie replied. "Got any ideas? Where did you guys go?" Irvine asked. Squall look at Rinoa and they both smiled as they pointed up at the sky.

Puzzled, both Selphie and Irvine said "Huh?" simultaneously. Rinoa laughingly told them about taking the Ragnarok into space for their honeymoon. "Far out!" Selphie exclaimed. "Totally," Rinoa answered as they broke into laughter. Smiling broadly, Irvine leaned his arm on Squall's shoulder saying, "Speaking of honeymoons, do you guys mind if I borrow the keys to the Ragnarok?"

   [1]: Silver_Wolf1_99@yahoo.com



End file.
